


Jason likes kids

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jason is a Dork, One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This started as a prompt for Jason as an uncle and went from there.Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015*I don't own these characters.





	Jason likes kids

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt for Jason as an uncle and went from there.  
> Originally written and posted to Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters.

“My turn, Uncle Jason, my turn!!”

Groaning playfully, Jason dropped to his stomach on the carpet. “I cannot, fair lady! The White Knight has run me ragged,” Jason said in an exaggerated voice.

The weight on his back abruptly slid off and then Jason had a pair of sea green eyes staring into his. 

“Are you ok, Uncle Jason?” Justin asked, with a typical three year old’s lisp.

Jason smiled and lifted a hand to brush the blonde hair out of Justin’s eyes. He opened to mouth to reassure the boy but his breath huffed out in a whoosh when a heavier weight settled across his back. He lifted his head to look over his shoulder. Another pair of green eyes stared back at him, this pair ringed by black hair that kept falling down despite the tiara valiantly trying to hold it back.

“Please, Uncle Jason! It’s my turn to ride!” Bia stuck her lip out in a pout and crossed hers arms, summoning all the attitude a six year old could pack in her small body.

Jason saw a tantrum coming and lifted himself back to his hands and knees. It really wasn’t difficult giving the kids piggyback rides, but after an hour of it, it did get old for him. Not so much for said kids. Justin ran circles around him, brandishing a foam sword and fighting pretend monsters, while Bia sat on his back and “led” him by pulling on his shirt neck.

This lasted for a few minutes and Jason was just at the point where he was going to call an end to the game and deal with the tantrums when he heard the front door being unlocked and opened. The kids heard it too and suddenly Jason was alone in the living room. He could hear the kids’ excited chatter as he straightened up and stretched out.

“They didn’t run you too hard, did they?” Annabeth asked behind him.

Jason turned to face her and smiled. She was holding Bia on her hip and he assumed Percy had taken Justin off to his room. He shrugged and tickled Bia’s sides. She giggled and squirmed in her mother’s arms.

“Nothing too bad. How was the movie?”

Annabeth shrugged. She set Bia down on the floor and patted her back. “Go get out of that dress and into your pajamas. Your Daddy’s probably in the bathroom with your brother now. You can say goodnight before Uncle Jason leaves.”

Bia nodded and ran off. Jason watched her leave with a wistful smile. Annabeth caught his look and smirked knowingly. “You’re good with them, you know.”

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not difficult.”

Annabeth snorted. “You’re their favorite uncle. Of course they’ll behave for you.”

Jason smiled. “So, same next week?” He asked. He walked past Annabeth and grabbed his jacket.

“Nope, next week you get the night off.”

“You know it’s not problem. I enjoy babysitting your rugrats.”

“Mhm. Still. We’re giving you the night off next week. Enjoy it.”

Annabeth winked at him and suddenly Jason felt like she knew something he didn’t.

Before he could ask, he heard happy squeals and two sets of tiny footsteps running through the house. In the next moment, Bia and Justin appeared around the corner, both freshly washed and in their pajamas. They tackled his legs and Jason had to grab Annabeth’s shoulder to stay upright.

“Bia! Justin! I know I taught you both better than that!” Annabeth scolded with a frown. Both kids looked at her and instantly their faces fell. They buried their faces into Jason’s jeans and sniffed. Annabeth huffed and put her hands on her hips. “That only works on your father, you two.”

“What only works on me?” Percy asked, coming up behind Annabeth. He slipped his arm around Annabeth’s waist and smiled at the sight of Jason with two kids clinging to his legs. “Kids look good on you, Jason.”

Jason ignored his comment and squatted down to the kids’ level. He hugged them both with one arm and kissed the tops of their heads. “Ok, you two. It’s late, you’ve been running around nonstop ever since your parents left earlier, and its time for bed. Run along and don’t give your parents any trouble.” Jason turned them around and gently pushed them towards their parents.

The kids nodded and said, “Goodnight, Uncle Jason,” simultaneously. They walked by their parents, stopping to get a kiss to the forehead and promises to be tucked in in just a few minutes. Then Bia took Justin’s hand and they disappeared together.

Jason shrugged his jacket on and hugged both Annabeth and Percy before he left. He texted Piper to let her know he was on his way home and decided to walk home since the weather was clear. It took him longer but he enjoyed walking and the fresh air.

When he made it home to their apartment, he was surprised to find all the lights off. Normally Piper stayed up to wait for him when he babysat. Figuring she was asleep, he didn’t turn on any of the lights on his way to the bedroom. He hung his jacket up and set his shoes with their other shoes. He stripped as he walked and dumped his clothes in the laundry basket. When he finally made it to the bedroom, he was prepared to go to bed and go to sleep.

He wasn’t prepared to find Piper sitting awake on their bed, something cradled in her hands. She lifted her head and smiled hesitantly at him. He smiled back, confused. “What are you doing with all the lights off, Pipes?”

She shrugged. “Just thinking.”

“Bout what?” Jason pulled a pair of sweat pants from his dresser and slipped them on.

“Jason…. Do you like babysitting for Annabeth and Percy?”

Jason turned on the bedside lamp and sat down on the edge of the bed facing her. “You know I do. I love kids. What’s going on, Piper?”

Piper licked her lips and slowly passed what she was holding into Jason’s empty hand. He frowned at her but looked down. And felt his breath leave his body. “Is that….” He couldn’t finish his sentence through his surprise.

Piper nodded, biting her lip nervously. “Yeah. There are three more in the bathroom.”

“And they all….”

“Yes.”

Jason stared in shock at the positive pregnancy test in his hand. It took a minute for his mind to catch up but when it did, he couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He dropped the pregnancy test and swooped Piper up into his arms. He stood up and started spinning around, laughing with joy while she squealed.  


“This is fantastic!” Jason shouted, still grinning. He set Piper on her feet and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him, tears shining in her eyes. Jason cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her. She responded eagerly, grabbing his shoulders to hold him in place. They broke apart when they ran out of air. Jason leaned his forehead against hers rather than pulling away.

“When did you?”

“Today. This morning. This afternoon. Tonight. It didn’t seem real until I held the fourth positive test.”  
Jason thought to earlier, to Annabeth’s vague comments about him and kids. He sighed. “You told Annabeth didn’t you?”

Piper nodded. Jason laughed and pulled her tight against him. He kissed the top of her head and sniffed back his own tears. Piper nuzzled against his chest and closed her eyes. “I love you, Jason.”

“I love you, too, Piper.”


End file.
